Quan (Culture)
Quan is a human culture in the region of Quania and parts of Erizia. They speak Quani . Its society runs on a Niondom which is a three ruler system in which three Nions are handed down from their fathers. They each confer on what is best for the realm. This power can often been one sided as a Nion gains favor of the people or the military. Often Nions will side with one another to defeat an overruling Nion which leads to civil war. The Quan culture is based around the religion of Oslan which is a bio-theistic belief created by a man named Maien who promised if you worship Shra and Halan then you will go to heaven. Three books were written Clhac which is the accounts of Maien and his visions with Halan. The second is the Disla which are the rules given to Maien from Halan and Shra, the third is the Olo which is a set of older prophets scriptures. Their place of worship is a Ranza which holds daily prayers and weddings. A cleric of Olsan is called a Sha', he performs the prayers and wedding ceremonies. The Quan culture is based around trade, art, and science. Their trades include foodstuffs, spices, weapons, and art such as music, paintings, writings, and tales. Their sciences include mathematics, astronomy, and medical science which is far more ahead of the rest of man. Everyone in the culture paints, it is handed down from generation to generation the tradition of painting. After a wedding ceremony the mother and father of each paints the two. This painting is a part of the family heirloom. A duel is really one on one combat which ends in someone being killed, it is not common to have duels but they can decide which suitor may win a maiden or a trade dispute. Wedding ceremonies are traditionally in front of a Sha'. They perform dances, hold feasts, play music, and gather with the opposite family. The Quan clothing is of vibrant colors of red, orange, yellow, and blue. The nobles wear thin silks and embroidered robes with beautiful designs. They women commonly wear head dresses that only cover the scalp. They wear large earnings and pierce the belly button. Their clothing is very thin around the legs, arms and stomach. For the entertainment of the people of Quan culture they find amusement in dances, and magic shows. They also are intertained by singing, and music of the three string instruments The Naricay (Soprano), The Ranricay (Tenor), and The Guricay (Bass), this is combined with a frame drum named The Ohda. The tunes are in a minor key most of the time with a slow but sometimes fast beat. Their food is primarily goat, beef, and lamb with a spiced bread called Sieta which they wrap up the meet with a mild sauce and a meet of choice. They also do rice cooked with a mild spice and flavor, they put the meat on top. They use the fruits of dates, walnuts, cherries, and grapes. All of these fruits can be fermented into an alcoholic drink.